The Interrogation
by starr falling
Summary: Heero gets interrogated while waiting for Duo. Attempted Humor. First Fic. Shounen ai 1x2. Oneshot.


**Title: **The Interrogation  
**Author:** **starr_falling**  
**Fandom: **Gundam Wing  
**Pairing: **1+2  
**Rating: **PG  
**Genre: **shōnen-ai/slash, humor  
**Warnings: **first fic  
**Summary: **Heero gets interrogated while waiting for Duo.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. They belong to the Sotsu Agency, Bandai, and Sunrise.

Heero tapped his fingers on his knee, then forced himself to stop. It would only reveal his nervousness and he couldn't afford to show any weakness in the face of The Enemy. His interrogator shot him a smirk, letting him know it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"So... where are you going?" The Enemy asked with feigned nonchalance.

"Dinner," Heero grunted, wondering how much longer his boyfriend was going to be before he was ready. Howard glared at his uninformative answer. At least, Heero thought he was glaring, it was hard to tell with the ever present sunglasses that Howard wore.

"How long have you and the Kid been dating?" Howard asked, apparently deciding to try a different tack.

"Awhile," he answered, being as vague as possible. Howard's response was forestalled by a shout of "five more minutes" from the bathroom. Heero glared at the wall across from him; they were going to be late. And possibly Howard would be dead or at least in need of a hospital visit if he didn't stop sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

"Well?" Howard prompted, smoothing his hands down the front of his luridly bright orange and blue Hawaiian shirt.

"Um..." Heero had obviously missed something while contemplating ways to affix Howard's sunglasses to his face _permanently_. He quickly replayed what had just been said and then blushed to the tips of his ears. "Uh...no...not ye...er. No."

Howard laughed outright at the rare sight of a blushing and stammering Perfect Soldier. The glare Heero favored him with was somewhat less than effective given his face was still doing a fine tomato impression. The laughter cut off, suddenly replaced with a serious expression.

"Good. You know the Sweepers have bases all over the Earth Sphere and the Colonies, right?" The abrupt change in topic surprised Heero briefly. He nodded in answer while wondering just what Howard was getting at. "And we're a rather, _close knit_, group. A family you might say." Ah, so that's where he was heading, Heero nodded again. Howard paused to pin Heero with a steely gaze, his sunglasses sliding down to reveal serious dark brown eyes. Heero blinked, realizing he had never actually seen Howard's eyes before.

"I like you Heero," Howard stated, "so I'm gonna give you a friendly warning." He paused again for dramatic effect; Heero stifled the urge to roll his eyes. "You hurt the Kid, and there is nowhere in this solar system far enough away you can hide."

Before Heero could respond that he would never hurt Duo and had every intention of 'omae o korosu'ing anyone who so much as looked at him sideways, the subject of their _discussion _finally made his appearance. Heero looked Duo over, trying not to be too obvious in the face of Howard's glare. For a moment Heero forgot his irritation with the overprotective man and just enjoyed his date's natural beauty. Duo looked absolutely delicious in a silky, long sleeved violet dress shirt tucked into tight black jeans. His hair was pulled back in its customary braid and tied off with a matching violet ribbon.

Duo's eyes sparkled with mirth as he looked between his boyfriend and pseudo-father. He had a fairly good idea just what they had been discussing while he was getting ready. If it weren't so ridiculous he would have felt touched by the obvious concern from the two most important men in his life. As it was, he was more than capable of taking care of himself and would kick the ass of anyone that messed with him, Heero included. Still it was nice knowing they cared.

"Have a nice chat?" Duo asked innocently. Heero looked at him askance, wondering how the self-proclaimed God of Death could pull off innocent so convincingly. Howard just chuckled.

"Hn, we're late," a pause, "you look nice." Heero determinedly ignored Howard's snicker and focused on Duo.

"Thanks, you too." Duo replied, openly ogling his date. Heero fought off a blush as Duo's eyes swept over him taking in the dark blue slacks and white Oxford shirt.

"Alright you two, enough mushy stuff. Get going already before I lose my lunch." Howard rolled his eyes in exasperation, but couldn't help smiling at them. No matter what he had said to Heero, he wasn't really worried. He knew their little talk was just a formality.

The End


End file.
